First Quarter Quell
by Fabutastilicious
Summary: Iris and Asher Varshney are orphans and thieves from District 2. What will happen when they are both voted on to be in the first Quarter Quell?
1. Unfortunate

When I was smaller, my mother would always caress me when I cried. The tragic days full of sorrow and loss make my heart ache. My worst memory of all occurred when I was not able to understand that we are all born to die.

* * *

"Mommy," I cried. I couldn't find her anywhere, no matter where I looked. I heard echoes of screams bouncing off the walls.

"You stupid kid!" my older brother screamed. "She's gone!"

I know this can't be true. My mom was here two minutes ago. Where could she have gone?

"She's dead!"

I wailed and sobbed. "No, no, no, no!"

My brother scooped me up and ran with me in his arms. I don't know what happened after that, because I blacked out, or I just merely cannot remember.

* * *

My brother is the only protection available, now. Mom? Dead. Dad? Left our family for a younger woman with no children. Sister? Died at age 3. Life is just filled with disappointment, eh?

I cried in a pool of tears with my brother stroking strands of hair off of my rosy face, sore and red from sobbing for what seemed to be days. We had just watched the Public Service Announcement (PSA) with President White picking the sick, cruel twist to Panem's very first Quarter Quell. 25 years since the Dark Days. It's hard to get through my mind.

25 years of torturing children. 575 children dead. The lucky 25 remain. There's something different about all the Victor's since they had said goodbye to their District compared to when they returned, shaken with fear and experiencing cold blood rushes and the slowing of the heart.

The symptoms of depression and a broken heart.

The sick twist of the very first Quell is that each tribute will be voted upon. Yes, voted. Betrayed by your neighbors and closest friends who are full of selfish thoughts. How could you possibly send one of your closest friends, or even a part of your family, to an arena to fight to the death, when the odds of them returning are 1 out of 24. Take a moment to think about that. Would you send your love to this doom?

Here's an even sicker twist– would you send your love to this doom if it meant your safety is promised?

We both know that at least 70% of people answered yes to that question in their heads but mouthed the word no.

Much easier said than done.

* * *

THE REAPING

The District 2 escort is Hathen Fickle.

"Ladies first," she grinned a mile wide smile. She read a single piece of paper with the most voted female, and she looked up at the crowd.

"Iris Varshney."

I stood there in shock after hearing that I was voted for most. Of course, I know everyone hates me but geez. I wonder who, specifically, each individual, voted for me. Voted for my death to be on live television.

"How fun," I murmur with disgust. I just can't wait to die! (Yeah, right.)

"Now for the boys!" she exclaims.

"Asher Varshney."

Could it be? Had Hathen really reaped both me and my brother? Only one of us can make it out alive. Tears rolled down my face and Asher's was red and gray- the way he always looks when he's sad, or overly excited. This is why our parents named him Asher.

We both know which of those he is, now. One thing comes to mind- Asher has to win. I mean, what good am I? I'm just a small 16 year old with no muscle. I'm not even helpful at my District's specialty: masonry. In other words, stonework. But Asher has a lot of muscle and he has quite the knack for stonework. Also, he's quite the charmer, at least that's what the girls at school say. He is two years older than me, 18, as well. See- what good am I?

When me and Asher are taken to the Justice Building to say our goodbyes, no one comes. See, this explains it. Everyone hates us. We're just those two annoying teenagers that everyone hates because we steal food to live off of. We're your average thieves, yet no one has the heart to rat us out.

Until now.

* * *

THE TRAIN

When me and Asher get on the train, we were forced to eat a large dinner, but neither of us bothered. We weren't exactly in the mood to eat this food made by Capitol scum. We're not used to eating much, since we live off of scraps and anything we can get our hands on.

I go into my train cabin, my bedroom, and I find a fine, silky red outfit. I guess it's to sleep in...? I put on the silky dress and slippers and I hear a knock on my door.

"Iris?" Asher called. "Iris are you in there? I really suggest you eat. We don't want to be hungry if we're preparing to die," he joked. I didn't find it that funny.

Asher barges into my cabin and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Hey, I," he greeted me.

"I'm not in the mood, Ash," I responded.

"Please just eat something. For the first time in our lives we have a feast of free, available food and you're going to waste your chance?"

He had a point.

"Fine," I sigh.

We walk down to the dining room to find Hathen and our mentors, Kale Dysart and Jader Macleod dining on the finest foods we've ever seen with our eyes in person. There was a delicious looking stew with tomatoes, noodles, and beef in it with a spicy aftertaste, a casserole with tuna and mushroom in it, a fine and fresh roasted turkey, and mashed potatoes.

"I could get used to this," Asher commented as he licked his lips.

I laughed at his remark and took one serving of each delicacy, according to the Capitol, which is more like 4 servings to me, and sat down between Jader and Asher.

"So," I began, "what years did you win, Jader and Kale?"

"The 18th," said Jader. Jader looked like he was 30, but he was still in very good shape.

"The 23rd," Kale said. She was young and obviously in a perfect looking shape. I remember watching her on tv in the 23rd Games when I was 14. She won when she was in the final four, by setting the whole arena on fire, except for the top of the Cornucopia, where she stood. She was crowned Victor after the final opponent died in the fire when it was 3 hours after it was set. Surprisingly, no one found out that the only safe place was on top of the Cornucopia. She was 15 when she won, making her 17 now. Wow, she's younger than Asher and she's a victor.

I can't wait to see how this year turns out.

I ponder upon the same question for the rest of dinner–

What's it like to die?

My mind tells me that I'll know soon enough.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Just as a heads up, if you liked it, please follow the story, because I will be uploading at least one new chapter a day, if possible.**

**Please:**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Thank you, and have a nice day!**

**~Fabutastilicious**


	2. Protection

The next morning, I woke up to an irritating banging on my door.

"GET UP, NOW!" Hathen warned me, but it sounded more like the devil beckoning someone to join his world...

"Ugh, fine," I say, loudly. "Be a little more patient."

I stumble around, making my way to the bathroom. When I look in the mirror, my hair is so frizzy, it's almost in the shape of Hathen's hair. Kind of like an Afro. I brush my teeth and do my hair, then I head downstairs for breakfast.

I find Asher and Jader sitting at the dining table, drinking a dark steaming liquid and having a conversation about the other tributes.

"Hi, Iris," Jader said. "Your brother and I were wondering if you'd like to watch the other reapings with us."

"Erm- sure," I respond.

I sit down with them and find out they are drinking 'coffee'. Jader puts in a tape of the District 1 reaping.

The girl from District 1 is named Jewel and the boy is named Dale. They both look really large and threatening.

District 3 has a girl named Ferna and a boy named Laser. They both look kind of small, like they have more brains than muscles.

District 4 has an attractive looking, young girl with blonde hair and gray eyes named Margaret. They have a young boy named Zamue.

District 5- a girl named Cellie and a boy named Yuma. Both small.

District 6- a girl and boy both named Venner. Siblings, I suppose, since they look so similar.

District 7: a girl named Lily and a cousin named Ganré. They look big and buff.

8 has two best friends named Camilla and Kurt.

9 has a couple of morphlings- or at least they look like it. They look like dead squirrels. Their names are Bunny (what nimpho named this girl) and Tne.

10 has a girl named Diabolus (which is Latin for Devil. I understand Latin because my mom taught me it when I was 4 until she died when I was 9) and a boy named Taeus (Latin for gorgeous). What's up with the District 10 names?

11 has a beefy girl named Stellio (chameleon) and a small boy named Que.

12 has a small girl named Fulgentes (Glitter) and a very attractive boy (I've never thought of someone like this before, to be honest) named Pacem (Peace).

Wow. 23 of these young and hopeful children are going to die.

Isn't this just wonderful.

While my mind is spacing out, thinking about the District 12 boy, Kale and Hathen take seats on the other side of the table.

"So what do you think about the other tributes?" Hathen asked.

"Do you think there's anyone you want to have an alliance with, yet?" Kale inquired.

"Yes," I replied. "The boy and girl from 12."

Everyone gasped.

"12 always loses," Jader scoffs. "You'll have no chance of winning with them helping."

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" I said. Everyone gasped again and Hathen spewed out her coffee.

"Manners!" Hathen cautioned.

"Well excuuuuse me," I rolled my eyes. "I want 12. No exceptions."

My mentors and Hathen sighed.

"Why, though?" Asher questioned.

"I like them," I say. "They seem nice, and the girl looks resourceful. The guy has muscle and he's kinda cute, so he might have a lot of sponsors."

"Iris has a crush," Asher singsonged.

"Stop it," I said. "I mean business. I want 12."

"Okay," Jader sighs. "Kale and I will talk to 12's escort, since there's no Mentor."

"Anyone else?" Kale asked.

I took a deep breath. "6."

"The other siblings?" Hathen asked.

"Yes. Please? They'll understand our struggle!"

"Fine. We reach the Capitol tonight. Go to your cabins and get prepared. I suggest some rest, as well," Kale recommended.

* * *

THE CAPITOL

When we reach the Capitol, there are screaming and fainting citizens everywhere. We look out of the train windows to find masses and hordes of Capitol citizens. They look like zombies trying to maul the entire train station. There are even people jumping onto the trains after they come to a halt.

Me and Asher take ahold of the others hand and walk out into the crowd. We are lead by Hathen, and our mentors trailing us, to a small limousine. The limousine takes us to the Training Center, and we're told to take the elevator up to floor 2.

Tomorrow's supposed to be the day we ride the chariots, so we're instructed to rest and have a good night full of sleep.

When I reach my bedroom and slip in, I feel uncomfortable. I cannot sleep at all because I spend the whole time overthinking. I open the door and check to see if Hathen or my mentors are watching, and figure, no, and I walk down the hallway to Asher's room. I knock and ask to come in and he lets me.

"Couldn't sleep?" my brother asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Me, too."

"It's hard to sleep when all you can think about is how you're going to die in less than a month," I say. He knows it's true.

"Maybe we should spend the night in the same room," he suggested. I could tell he's as scared about this as I am.

Asher lays down on the right side of the bed. I go into the bathroom and have an emotional breakdown. About one hour later, I join him and lay down on the left side of the king sized bed. Yet again, I overthink.

Who will survive?

How will they survive?

Will Asher and I even make it to the second day?

Am I going to die?

Is he going to die?

My mind floods with intimidating questions such as these as it slowly progresses into a deep sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day. I will need to show off my "good looks" so that 6 and 12 will be dying to have an alliance with Asher and I. I need sleep to protect Asher, so l decide to rest. I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	3. Chariots

PREPARATION

Me and Asher wake up and are instructed to go down to the dining room for breakfast. We eat and discuss other possible alliances with our mentors then we leave for preparation.

When my stylists take a single look at me, they act disgusted.

"We should dye her skin peach orange," recommended a stylist named Kvailai.

"No," declined one of the boys, named Curabiter.

They make my skin look flawless and they do my makeup, which is all a gray color.

"She's ready!" shouted Kvailai.

Creepy. These people are pretty weird with their breast tattoos and Afro hairdos.

I'm sent in to a strange, bright room where I'm supposed to meet my designer. I already hate this, and I can tell that the designer will be weirder than the rest.

"Wow," he comments. Apparently I wasn't as big of a disappointment as he expected me to be. I felt overly exposed as this random Capitol man observes my nude body. It's all kinds of creepy, and embarrassing.

His name was Aurum. He had aqua skin and dark blue hair, the color of the ocean. Anyways, he puts me in a dress that makes me look like I'm wearing stone. It has the pattern of a stone floor and a crown with gray, sparkling gems. When I reach the chariot, the horses are a matching gray. I look over to find Asher in a matching outfit.

* * *

CHARIOTS

"Well you look nice," he complimented me.

I replied with a decent "you too" and we were told to get on the chariots. Asher and I hold on to each other's wrists for support to stay standing, since the chariots get wobbly and shaky.

We are lead out into the line of chariots heading to the circle. I look behind us to find 6 and 12, and they are both dressed duller than us.

"I guess we got lucky with our stylists," I whispered.

"Yeah," my brother laughed.

We had about half of the audience's attention, and they were chanting "2! 2! 2! 2!"

More and more of the audience joined in until the whole crowd was chanting our District, and then our names.

"Varshney!" they all chanted in unison.

We smiled and waved at our "fans" and a few fainted when Asher winked at some girls. Obviously for attention, because he would never go after these creeps.

Right? I hope so.

When we finished going in the circle, President White gave a speech about the Hunger Games and the Quarter Quell.

_Blah blah blah, old man. Stop making it exciting, we're just going to kill each other soon,_ I thought.

This dude is weird and annoying. Like, geez. Go die for a change.

I knew that if I said this aloud, I would probably get beheaded. But who cares, right? Dying now is better than later.

We roll back in to our tunnel where we started.

When we're allowed to get off of our chariots and we're where the audience can't see us, Asher and I jump off without hesitating.

"I swear, I was going to fall off near the end," Asher complained and walked away.

After my brother leaves, the District 1 partners come up to us.

"Hey," Jewel greets me.

"You guys looked pretty awesome out there," Dale said.

Yeah right. They're just gonna use us.

"So we were wondering," Jewel started.

"Sorry, my brother and I aren't really looking for alliances at the moment. We'll think about it though," I cut her off.

"Okay, see you soon, cutie," Dale said, and I blushed. They skipped away without having another thought.

Thing is- no one's ever thought I was cute before. Honestly, at school, all the boys bully me and call me ugly. This is what I mean when I say everyone's hates me. I meant it.

I get onto the elevator and push 2, but before the doors shut, the District 1 partners hop on. Freaking stalkers.

"Hi again," Jewel said.

Ugh. These kids are annoying.

"Hiya," I faked with a phony smile. My God, go away, 1!

We stayed silent for the remaining 20 seconds of the ride, and I got off alive, thankfully. I head to my room and get to the sink and rub my face for what seems to be an hour, trying to get my makeup off.

Asher barges into the room, carelessly and shouts, "Iris, guess what?!"

"What?" I sighed, continuing to rub my eyelids with a washcloth.

"Tomorrow's our first day of training!"

"Who cares? I already knew that."

"So? I just wanted to tell you. Get a good nights sleep," he said.

"Can I tell you one thing, first," I said, almost forgetting.

"What?"

"District 1 asked us if we wanted to be allies."

"Hell no," Asher said. "1 is always trouble. 4, too. Usually our District, as well, but we're not gonna be like that."

"How are they trouble?" I asked him.

"They're allies with you for, like, one day, then they betray you like that," he fingersnaps.

I laughed. "Ok," I sighed. "That's the first time you've actually said no when someone's offered us something."

He giggled and left the room.

I wipe off all of my makeup and put on a light pink nightgown. Tomorrow will be a big day. I hopped into bed and pulled the sheets over my head.

* * *

IRIS'S DREAM

I was running through the meadow, laughing and playing with my brother. We both looked 10 years younger.

Our mom was there, and she was setting up a picnic a few yards away.

Everything went downhill from there.

My mom turned into a beast with scaly skin and me and Asher grabbed each other'a hands and ran. We coughed and breathed in too much smoke from the fire that the beast was breathing, and we collapsed as the fire passed us and burned us alive.

"Will you protect me?" I heard a faint voice ask. Asher's, of course.

"Always," I replied.

* * *

**Hi, guys! I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, so I decided to post both Chapters 2 and 3 today. I'll try to catch up to my promise.**

**Please,**

**Follow:**

**•Me**

**•The Story**

**Favorite:**

**•Me**

**•The Story**

**Have nice day, and I hope you've enjoyed this story so far!**

**~Fabutastilicious**


End file.
